1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as data storage devices, need a plurality of connectors. The connectors are usually connected to a plurality of cables, such as power cables or WLAN cables. Each of the connectors may include a resilient piece to prevent the connectors from disengaging from the electronic devices. The resilient piece may be damaged by the cables around the connectors, so that the connectors may be easily disengaged from the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.